The mobile communication system has been developed for the user to communicate on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication system has evolved to a level capable of providing a high speed data communication service as well as a voice telephony service.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The LTE-A is a continuously evolving technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communication at a data rate of 3 to 10 times higher than that of current systems.
LTE-A adopts Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) transmission/reception as a communication scheme in which neighboring base stations transmit/receive data based on the channel information provided by a terminal in a way of cooperation and interference control, thereby reducing inter-base station interference and improving the data rate of the terminal in an optimal communication environment.
Although the coverage of base stations participating in a CoMP transmission is restricted to the cells of one evolved Node B (eNB) in an LTE-A Release 11 standard system, the present invention is applicable to systems supporting the inter-eNB CoMP transmission as well as the systems following the CoMP transmission scenarios defined in the LTE-A release 11 standards. In the following description, the term “base station” is used in the meaning of coverage including the cells belonging to one or more eNBs or base stations specified for other communication systems. For this reason, drawings are depicted as normal diagrams without boundaries between inside and outside of eNBs.
In the following description, the term “LTE system” is used with the meaning to include legacy LTE and LTE-A systems.